


[Comic] Steve vs. Technology

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Nat and Clint take recently-thawed Steve out to an electronics store.From: Jun 1, 2014





	[Comic] Steve vs. Technology

  


**Author's Note:**

> post on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180334429588/potofsoup-because-im-tired-of-the-steve-sucks)


End file.
